


Five Senses

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Coping, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Presents, Romance, Rough Kissing, Spoilers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: You were never a worrywart but when it comes to your engagement it's safe to say you've become one. After several years Ignis has refused to take your relationship any further and it's driving you mad. Little do you know your fiance has some ideas you may have not expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story features spoilers from the main storyline of FFXV. If you have not completed the main story or wish to not have it spoiled, please read no further.

                You let out a quiet sigh as you closed the car door and approached your house after a long day of work. Normally you’d be happy to see your fiancé, but he hadn’t been the same since his retirement from serving Noctis.

                 You always tried to make Ignis feel better when he was down but now it seemed nearly impossible. Gone was the witty, sarcastic man that would spend most of the little time he had with you, and instead was the shell of a man that would keep himself locked in his study for hours on end.

                _Maybe he’s regretting our engagement?_ You slowly walked up the stone steps, suddenly feeling sluggish. Your marriage had been on hold for years and it was common practice for your friends to joke if and when you’d ever get married, but soon the jokes turned into serious concerns. You knew their points were valid and you were also a little worried, but you just couldn’t leave Ignis’ side. You had seen him off when he left to assist the late king on his journey and you had met him at the Citadel gates when the sun finally rose again after ten years. You had seen so many different sides of him, helped him cope with his blindness, and always stuck by his side as much as his best friends did. It would be impractical to give up on him now.

                _I’m just overthinking everything. He might still be grieving the loss of a friend._ You tried not to let your negative thoughts get to you as unlocked the front door and pushed it open. You were about to hang your jacket on its usual hook until you noticed brilliant red rose petals lining the beige carpet.

                _Oh…?_ Your eyes followed the flowery trail that led to the living room. It disappeared from your sight as it snaked behind the living room sofa, making you desperate to know what was at the end of it.

                You tossed your jacket at the coat hook, not bothering to check whether it had made its mark or not before following the trial. A small smile adorned your face as you thought about how sweet Ignis was. The petals were almost in a perfect line, and you still couldn’t believe how well Ignis operated with no sight. He seemed to be more in tune with himself and the world around him after his blindness.

                Your reminiscing was interrupted by a wonderful aroma as soon as you nearly reached the kitchen. Before you could quite process the food in question you spotted your fiancé behind the kitchen counter, a smile on his lips. He was facing your direction, his one eye seeming to stare right at you.

                “Welcome home, darling.”

                 You found yourself blushing and turned your head to hide it despite his inability to see you. “What’s the special occasion?”

                He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Are you that busy with work you can’t remember your own birthday?”

                Your eyes widened in shock. He had always repeated to you that you overworked yourself, but forgetting such an important date was something you hadn’t done before. “I… Thank you, Ignis. I had completely forgotten.”

                He let out a sympathetic sigh as he dried his hands on a dish towel. “Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll keep the food warm.”

                 You nodded in agreement, but realized you had to voice it. “I’ll see you in a little bit,” you said before turning away and heading to your bedroom.

                _I can’t believe I forgot. Maybe I should take a quick break from my job?_ You tossed your purse on the chair before starting to undress from your scratchy work clothing. It was only a matter of minutes, but to you it felt like hours as you changed into something comfortable. When you returned to the dining room you found Ignis already seated.

                “Well, it took you long enough,” he teased as you took your seat.

                “This looks wonderful, Ignis.”

                “Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks.”

                “You know your cooking is always the best.”  You took a bite of the fish he had prepared, savoring the flavor and delicate texture. _How did I end up with a man like him?_

                “Come now, it’s nothing special.” You saw the hint of a blush powder his cheeks. “I just wanted to do the best I could for your birthday.”

                “You always do your best for me.”

                 He hummed in disapproval. “I must be a burden on you,” he said softly before turning his face away.

                _Where did this come from all of a sudden?_ “Ignis, you’re never a burden on me.” You watched as his eyebrows knitted, already knowing what he was thinking. He had always based his self-worth off of how useful he was to others and with his handicap you understood his feelings even if they were unjustified. “And before you say it, I never thought of you as useless. You’re the same man you were before any of this happened.”

                He let out a disgruntled sigh. “All I wanted to do was to save him and come back home to see your smiling face again. I couldn’t enjoy either of those.”

                Your face dropped and you felt your heart shatter to pieces. He rarely talked about how he felt after that day. It was always short, one ended responses whenever you asked about the topic. For him to open up to you now about how he was feeling was both a relief and heart breaking.

                When you didn't respond to him right away he muttered, “Sorry… I must’ve ruined the mood.” He stood from the table and took slow steps towards his study.

                “Ignis, wait!” You followed after him and gently grabbed his arm. “I know you may not want to hear it but… you helped Noctis to the very end. You were the best friend he ever had, and I could tell how happy he was to be with you and the others. He would want you to be happy; that is what he gave his life for. And as far as myself…my feelings for you never changed. You may not be able to see me, but know you always make me happy every day and I smile every day because of you.” You reached out and touched the scarred side of his face. He had always brushed you away in the past, ashamed of the tissue that never fully healed on the left side of his face, but today he finally let you hold him.

                “I will never know what it feels like to be you and I may not understand everything that you went through. I also may not understand how you felt all those years you were away, but I want you to know I love you still the same as when we started dating. You’re still the same Ignis to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

                He was stunned silent for a moment and at first you thought he would not reciprocate the feeling, but his eye widened in realization when he finally understood what you meant. “You want to get married?”

                “Of course! We always said we wanted to grow old together. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

                He blushed, his eye looking towards the ground now. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

                “Well, don’t you want to get married too?” 

                “Above anything else.” His response was so strong it made you laugh a little. “But… I just didn’t think you’d want a blind man as your husband... You always said my eyes were your favorite part about me.”

                “Your eyes are still the loveliest shade of green, but there’s so much more to you that I like than that. You’re so thoughtful, intelligent, and caring…” You moved your hand down to his neck to pull his face closer to yours. “You’re the true definition of everything I could want.”

                “And I feel the same.” He took your hint and pressed his lips against yours in a sweet kiss.

                You gripped the back of his striped shirt, not wanting him to let you go when he placed both of his hands on your waist. His hands were gentle and light on your waist, but his kisses quickly went from sweet and simple to rough and full of want.

                When you finally broke apart he muttered, “I’m sorry… I’ve gotten carried away… The food has gotten cold.”

                “We can eat it later.” You took his hand in yours, not wanting to end this moment. “Now, I want you to follow me,” you said softly as you began to lead him towards the bedroom.

                “Where are we going?” Ignis instinctively reached out to touch a wall. When he found one he ran his hands across the cream length before reaching the bathroom door. Realizing this was the way to the bedroom, a small smirk grew upon his lips. “It is your special day. I suppose we can make _arrangements_.”

                The way he said arrangements made your stomach turn somersaults and you swore the temperature sharply rose. Ignis had always been somewhat of a prude, but getting him to loosen up was one of your greatest achievements.

                “I’m all yours, Ignis,” you leaned up to whisper against the shell of his ear.

                A husky purr resonated in the back of his throat. He wasted no time in finding your hand before dragging you off to the bedroom where a long night awaited you.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! A while back one of you all had asked if I'd do a continuation of the Christmas Ignis fic, and this was written with that in mind, just 10 years in the future. If you liked it make sure to click that kudos button or leave a comment.
> 
> I also have some very special news for you all. As of today you all can now support me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/danagracee)! By supporting me you can receive some awesome rewards! You can check them all out by following the link and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me! I look forward to you all joining the community and sharing more of my work with you all!
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading!


End file.
